femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Lane Hunter (The Resident)
Dr. Lane Hunter (Melina Kanakaredes) is the main villainess of Season One of The Resident. She was the Head of Oncology at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital in Atlanta. Introduction Lane Hunter first appeared in the series' second episode, "Independence Day," as she was out hunting with Head of Surgery Randolph Bell and Congressman Trip Dunlop, who accidentally shot his intern (non-fatally) while collapsing. It was in the episode that Lane saw the hospital's leukemia patient, Lily Kendall, and--despite the consternations of Dr. Nicollette "Nic" Nevin--discharged her early from the hospital. In the episode, "Identity Crisis," Nic asked Lane for Lily's chart, as she was worried about her, with Lane promising to give it to her. The prolonged wait forced Nic to head to one of Lane's clinics, where she noticed a number of patients receiving high amounts of chemotherapy treatments. Upon learning about Nic being at one of her clinics, Lane banned her from treating Lily and any of her other patients in the episode, "None the Wiser," and it was in the following episode that Lane informed Lily that she is cleared for a bone marrow transplant. However, Dr. Devon Pradesh revealed that Lily's kidneys were failing, meaning the transplant would kill her. The plan was stopped, with Lane appearing to express regret for her near mistake. Heel Turn and Backstory Episode 1.09, "Lost Love," began with Lily wanting a second opinion, as she had suffered an adverse reaction due to the chemotherapy. Nic made the referral for the second opinion, with Lane later learning about this later on, prompting Lane to allow Nic to take care of Lily once again. In the near end of the episode, Lane instructed Nic to admininster a large amount of potassium to Lily, as she was on her way out. Nic did what was instructed, allowing the potassium to enter slowly, before leaving the room. After Nic left, however, Lane was shown entering Lily's room, as she was not leaving as she originally claimed. Her villainous reveal came when she killed Lily Kendall, doing so by tampering with the setting of the potassium and intentionally causing her to die of a potassium overdose. Nic and Dr. Conrad Hawkins (the latter of whom attempted to save Lily) believed that Lane's overuse of chemo killed Lily, but it was in episode 1.11, "And the Nurses Get Screwed," that a potassium overdose was revealed as the actual cause of death. Nic and Lane were both interviewed, with the villainess latter throwing Nic under the bus to cover her tracks. Also, the evil Lane began a relationship with Randolph and seduced him into getting Claire Thorpe fired as CEO and Randolph taking her place, with Randolph also firing Nic, playing into Lane's plans. Nic continued her investigation into Lane in the following episode, "Rude Awakenings and the Raptor," and it was in this episode that Lane's backstory was revealed during a meeting with her former protege, Dr. Anthony Ewen. As revealed by Ewen, Lane ran a clinic in Nashville (doing so under her previous married name, Lane Derzius) and mentored Ewen, but while there, she was overdosing patients with large amounts of chemo as part of an insurance scheme, with one of them dying due to her actions. Ewen didn't ask questions then, but when Lane was doing the same at clinic in Atlanta (which resulted in another death), he confronted her. In response, the villainess ruined Ewen's career, and she later moved on to Chastain Park. When Lane discovered that Nic was apporaching Allie, Lane's assistant, for her files, Lane set up the office to appear that it was broken into, resulting in Nic's arrest in the season's penultimate episode, "Run, Doctor, Run." Arrest The season finale, "Total Eclipse of the Heart," had Devon learning an even more shocking detail: Olivia Tan, a hypochondriac and frequent patient, was diagnosed with lymphoma by Lane, who gave Olivia her first chemo treatment. The revelation was made by Olivia herself, and as it clearly turned out, Olivia had no signs of cancer. After Devon informed Conrad and Nic, the three of them went to Randolph with their findings, with Nic revealing that patients of Lane's have contracted cancer due to the chemo, suggesting that Lily was one of the many that this happened to. Lily's second opinion would have uncovered her true diagnosis, so Lane killed Lily to keep her evil secret hidden. After this, Randolph went to Lane and warned her that the FBI was acquiring a warrant to search her home for the files, and gave her time to gather the files so she can burn them. In the episode's climax, Lane went to her home to get the files, only to find FBI agents waiting for her when she was leaving. Lane was later handcuffed and arrested, and upon seeing Randolph at the scene, the villainess gave a snarl at her former lover, showing anger over Randolph having her arrested. It was revealed in the second season opener, "00:42:30," that Lane faced one charge of murder and 12 charges of insurance fraud and money laundering. Appearances *Dr. Lane Hunter appeared in every episode of the first season except for the pilot. Trivia *Melina Kanakaredes also played recurring villainess Dana Hartman on Notorious. Gallery Lane 1.09.jpg Lane 1.11.jpg Evil Lane Hunter.jpg Evil Lane 1.12.jpg Evil Lane 1.14.jpg Lane Arrested.jpg|Lane arrested by the FBI Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lab Coat Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Murder: Saboteur Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Serial Killer Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested